


What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

by ceealaina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Steve’s going to ask Tony out for New Year’s Eve. Really. He absolutely means it this time. He just... has to work up the nerve.





	What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve, I picture Steve, dressed up in a suit, all hopeful as he asks Tony out. So this happened.

Steve smiled to himself as he watched Tony pace back and forth through the common area, talking animatedly on the phone. He was wearing a suit, but the jacket had been tossed haphazardly over a chair, his sleeves shoved up as he got more and more frustrated with whomever was on the other end. His hair, which had been perfectly styled when he had left that morning, was getting wild as Tony ran his fingers through it at infrequent intervals, the thick strands damp from the snow that was falling outside. His lips were turning downward, Tony not seeming to realize that what was probably meant to be an impressive scowl was turning more and more into a pout.

Steve kind of thought he was beautiful.

With a sharp word, Tony hung up the phone, and Steve hastily dropped his eyes back to the sketch pad in his hand, drawing a few lines to make it look like he hadn’t spent the past twenty five minutes just watching Tony. With a heavy sigh, the other man dropped on to the couch beside him, slumping down low to rest his head against the back of it.

“I’m surrounded by incompetence,” he mumbled, pressing his palms against his eyes for a long minute before rolling his head to face Steve, giving him a sleepy smile. “How about you, Cap? How are you doing?”

Steve beamed back at him, could never help himself when Tony was looking at him like that. “I’m good,” he told him, before nodding at Tony’s phone. “Anything I can help with?”

Tony huffed out a laugh, his smile getting wider for a minute before he shook his head. “Just SI stuff. So unless you’ve gotten a degree in mechanical engineering since I last checked...?”

Steve shook his head ruefully, and Tony heaved an exaggerated, disappointed sigh.

“Ah well, one could dream...”

He gave Steve another cheeky grin, and Steve couldn’t help reaching out to brush a strand of Tony’s hair back from his forehead, tingles running up his spine when Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, his head turning ever-so-slightly into Steve’s touch. “You look exhausted, Shellhead. You need someone to take care of you.”

“Weird. I _feel_ exhausted,” Tony teased before opening his eyes, a glint in them. “Why? You offering?” 

Steve shrugged, pulling his hand back again before Tony could notice the pinpricks of sweat that had broken out. “Sure. I can order you your favourite takeout.”

Tony burst out laughing at that, the soft moment between them gone again. He sat up, patting Steve on the thigh. “That actually sounds kind of perfect. Tell you what. You order the food, I’m gonna shower and change. Meet back here in an hour and let’s call it a date.”

Steve made an affirmative noise as Tony used his thigh to push himself up to standing again. Luckily he didn’t seem to expect actual words as a response, because Steve’s mouth had gone dry at hearing Tony call it a date. He knew it was just a phrase, that he didn’t mean it as a date date, but... What if they did?

Tony was heading for the elevator, and Steve felt his cheeks grow hot as he told himself to just do it. This was as good a chance as any, just stop dicking around and ask Tony out. Swallowing a few times and licking his lips, he cleared his throat. “Hey, Tony? What if-”

He was interrupted by the ding of the elevator as it opened up and Rhodes stepped out.

“Honeybear!” Tony crowed, switching places with him in the elevator. “Thai food and sweatpants date in an hour. You in?”

Rhodes grinned right back. “Of course, Tones,” he said, the two of them doing some BFF handshake left over from MIT that made Tony grin even brighter.

“Great!” Tony shoved his hand in between the doors as they started to close again, peering over at Steve. “Sorry, Cap, what were you saying?”

Steve waved him off, ducking his head a little to try and hide the blush that he could feel beginning to color his cheeks. “Nothing important, don’t worry about it.”

Tony frowned a little. “You sure?”

Steve nodded quickly. “Yup,” he said. He grinned, and it wasn’t even forced because Tony would always make him smile. “Go shower, Iron Man. You stink.”

Tony flipped him the bird, laughing as the elevator doors shut, and Steve ducked his head, grinning to himself. When he looked up again, Rhodes was looking at him with a glint that was just a little too curious, and a little too knowing.

“You alright there, Steve? You’re looking a little flushed.”

Feeling his blush grow, Steve mumbled out an affirmative, busying himself with bringing up the website for Tony’s favourite Thai spot before he totally gave himself away.

***

The thing was, these weren’t exactly new feelings. Steve had been pining for Tony for what could be considered an embarrassingly long time, except falling for a man a wonderful as Tony? Steve could hardly be embarrassed about that. Tony had been Steve’s best friend since he woke up in the twenty first century, and he wouldn’t trade that friendship for anything. He just couldn’t help sometimes wishing for even more. And more and more lately, he couldn’t help thinking that maybe his feelings weren’t as unreciprocated as he‘d once thought. It seemed like maybe there was a little something extra between the two of them, an extra giggle from the other man, a look, a secret smile that made Steve think that maybe his feelings weren’t entirely one-sided.

Steve had told himself that he couldn’t keep guessing anymore, that it was Christmas and his gift to himself was going to be to ask Tony out, to figure out one way or the other if Tony could possibly share his feelings. The problem was, every time he tried, they’d get called for Avengers business before he could get the words out, or Tony would misunderstand and think he meant coffee for everyone and not as a date between the two them, or Steve would chicken out and end up saying something completely different from what he’d intended. And so Steve was left half wondering if he was cursed, and still uncertain as to Tony’s feelings for him.

He was lying full length across one of the couches in the common area, watching reruns of the Great British Baking Challenge and definitely not pouting over the unfairness of unrequited love when he heard the elevator doors ding open behind him. He made a face at the television and stayed still, hoping whomever it was wouldn’t notice him and would continue on with their day so he could wallow in peace.

It only took a second to identify the newcomers as Bucky and Sam, because of course that’s who it would be, the two of them ribbing and sniping at each other like usual. Steve held his breath, like that would somehow keep them from seeing him if they came within sight of the couches. He was focused on the television and his own wallowing thoughts, and was only half paying attention to their conversation until he heard Bucky say, “so New Years? Got another date with Amanda?”

Sam answered with some comment about how he and Amanda had stopped seeing each other almost six weeks ago now, and it was Jenny now (with a y, not an i), but Steve had stopped listening again because _New Years_. New Years Eve would be perfect. It was outside of the crazy Christmas rush, a time when everybody was looking for a date. Asking him out for New Years Eve specifically would be hard for Tony to misinterpret as a group outing. And a midnight kiss with Tony, now that he had the idea in his head, was exactly how Steve wanted to ring in the New Year.

Feeling suddenly optimistic Steve sat bolt upright, forgetting for a moment that he had been purposely avoiding (not hiding, Captain America didn’t _hide_ ) the two other men in the room. Sam yelped out a ‘what the fuck’ at Steve’s sudden appearance, and Bucky’s hand was reaching for the knife hidden in his pants before he realized who it was.

“What the fuck, Stevie?” Bucky asked, staring at him like he was a little crazy - which, Steve reasoned, probably wasn’t entirely unfair.

“You trying to give a man a heart attack?” Sam added, a little wild-eyed.

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly. “Just thought of something important.” Without clarifying further, he vaulted over the back of the couch and headed for the elevator, ignoring the perplexed looks he could feel both of them giving his back.

“Oh hey,” he heard Bucky say as the elevator doors closed. “Great British Baking Challenge. Love this show.”

Steve grinned to himself as the elevator started its descent to his floor, bouncing on his toes a little in anticipation. He always felt better when he had a plan, and he couldn’t help feeling like this was a _good_ plan.

Which was when the elevator doors opened and Tony stepped on, sweaty and disheveled in tight workout pants and a muscle shirt that had Steve’s eyes dragging over his biceps. Tony’s face lit up at the sight of Steve and he moved into the elevator, slumping against Steve’s side.

“Save me, Captain America,” he sighed. “Nat just put me through a hell of a workout. I don’t think I can move.” He giggled when Steve’s arm moved automatically around his shoulder, and Steve couldn’t help grinning down at him.

“I’ve always got your back, Tony.”

Tony beamed, pressing tighter into Steve’s side for just a minute. “Knew I could count on you, Cap.”

Steve felt himself go all warm and fuzzy at that, the grin on his face spreading. Figuring this was as good a time as any to put his plan into action, he drew in a slow breath. “So, Shellhead. Uh... any plans for the holiday?” He

Steve immediately tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, wincing because what the hell was that, Rogers? That wasn’t asking him out. He could feel Tony staring at him, and gave him another quick grin.

“You mean... besides us all doing the Avengers Christmas together?” Tony asked slowly. “Like we do every year?”

Steve resisted the urge to smack himself in his own face. “Yeah, I guess. Or like... New Years plans?”

“Oh! No, god. I got over the New Years party scene ages ago. Trust me, Steve. It’s really overrated.” Tony looked up at Steve, eyes narrowing a little as he considered him, the look on his face almost expectant. “I’ll probably just ring in the new year working down in the lab, hanging with the bots.”

And that was it, that was the perfect moment, but Steve couldn’t quite seem to make the words come. Instead all that came out was, “Well, doing your favourite thing isn’t the worst way to ring in the new year.”

Tony blinked at him, looking a little confused, but then he grinned. “Yeah. I mean, it’s not quite my _favourite_ activity...” He gave Steve a lecherous wink, just to giggle when his cheeks flushed. “But I think I’ve had worse.” There was a long minute, Tony still looking at Steve expectantly, and then the elevator dinged open once more and Tony pulled away, a look on his face that could almost be disappointment. “See ya later, Steve.”

The second the doors had closed again behind him, Steve slumped back against the wall with a groan. “Come on, Rogers,” he grumbled to himself. “You’re better than that. Quit being a coward.” He allowed himself a minute of beating himself up, and then drew in a slow breath. It was okay; he’d only just formulated the basics of a plan. Once he’d thought it all out, then he could ask Tony to be his New Years Eve date.

Except, as it turned out, Steve wasn’t great at these types of plans. Plans for attacking Nazis? No problem. Plans for asking out the possible love of his life? Not so much. He’d thought, and overthought, and come up with nothing. He’d had a few chances, lots of alone time with Tony when he’d had the chance to ask, but couldn’t quite seem to make the words come. He’d imagined simple solutions and elaborate solutions... He’d even tried writing Tony a sappy, heartfelt letter, telling him everything he felt for him, how he felt like everything was okay when Tony was with him, how he loved every moment they spent together, and missed him when they were apart. But then Sam had walked in, and Steve had shoved the letter down the side of the couch, and after he’d had time to think about it, he’d felt silly and foolish, and hadn’t bothered to retrieve it.

So finally, with New Years Eve only two days away, Steve decided to just buckle down and do it. He’d gone to the bodega around the corner and picked up a bouquet of the brightly colored flowers that never failed to make Tony smile when they walked by on their way for coffee. Then he’d come home and put on his best suit (the one that Tony had had tailored made for him as a birthday present the first year after they’d met) with the blue tie that Tony had helped him pick out claiming it set off his azure eyes. He’d been goofy about it, teasing, but Steve hadn’t been able to help feeling pleased that Tony had even noticed his eyes. Then, flowers in hand, he’d headed for the lab were Tony was supposed to be working.

He didn’t have a set plan for what he was going to say, but hoped the flowers and suit would to most of the talking for him - Tony was a genius, after all. He practiced in the elevator on the way down, asking the mirrored walls, “Tony, I was wondering - what are you doing New Years Eve?” until he hoped that sense memory would pick up if his brain failed him again.

Shoulders squared in determination, he stepped off the elevator and moved toward the lab doors only to stop abruptly when he heard Tony giggling. He’d been hoping to catch him alone, because if he’d read everything all wrong, he’d rather not have any witnesses to Tony laughing in his face. And okay, admittedly Tony would almost definitely not laugh in his face, he’d be kind and sweet and let him down gently, but either way, Steve would prefer to be alone with him for this. But he’d already steeled himself, and he knew that if he backed down he might not talk himself into trying again. So he moved carefully down the hall until he spotted Tony, sitting in a stool and sprawled back against a work table. He was beaming, face bright and open and happy, and even feeling nervous as hell, Steve couldn’t help his own, answering smile in response. Then he heard a low, rumbling laugh in return and, taking a few more steps, he spotted the reason for Tony’s happy demeanor.

Thor was there, and Steve hadn’t even realized that he was back on earth, but there he was, looming larger than life in Tony’s lab. He was grinning too, looking as delighted to see Tony as Tony was to see him, and Steve loved Thor, they got along like a house on fire, but he couldn’t help feeling a little twinge of jealousy. Thor was wearing some skintight, sleeveless Asgardian shirt, arms folded across his chest, and Tony’s eyes would flit down every few seconds, blatantly ogling him.

“It’s settled then!” Thor announced. “The Eve of the coming New Year. I’ll see you there?”

It had been a long time since Steve had had to worry about his heart, but he swore he felt it stop at Thor’s words. His stomach sank as Tony gave Thor one last blatant look over before grinning up at him.

“Absolutely,” he declared, giggling again. “It’s a date!”

At least they hadn’t spotted Steve. Small mercies and all that. Feeing unreasonably sad, and a little sick to his stomach, Steve moved backwards until he was out of their line of sight, and then turned and headed back for the elevator, dumping the flowers in a garbage can as he went. He knew he had only himself to blame. Supposing Tony would have even been interested, Steve had had a million and one chances to ask him out, and he’d let every one of them pass him by. He’d waited too long, and Tony had found someone else, and Tony absolutely deserved every bit of happiness that he could find, but Steve still couldn’t help being disappointed that Tony hadn’t found it with him. So right now heading back to his rooms, avoiding everyone, and wallowing until they were firmly established in January was sounding like a really good plan.

***

Steve was long gone by the time Tony walked Thor to elevator, firming up their plans for Tony to help Thor throw a Midgardian party for the Asgardian New Year sometime in April. He was saying good bye when he spotted a flash of color in the garbage can. Frowning, he pulled out the bouquet of flowers, looking up at Thor.

“Were these here when you came down?”

Thor shrugged, then grinned wide. “Maybe you have a secret admirer, Stark,” he offered, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

Tony rolled his eyes at him, sniffing the flowers to hide the way his cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. “Who leaves flowers in the garbage? Get real, Thor.”

Thor just shrugged again, eyes twinkling. “Maybe they’re... very bad at being a secret admirer?”

Tony glared at him, smacking him in the arm and very admirably fighting back his wince of pain, because dear lord, it was like hitting a brick wall. “Okay, thank you Thor. Always so wonderful when you come to visit.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful!” Thor protested, and Tony laughed despite himself.

“Yeah, super helpful. Go away now, I’ll see you later.”

Still carrying the flowers, Tony headed back to his lab, flopping down the table and staring at them. Glancing back to make sure Thor wasn’t lingering in the hall outside the lab, he pulled out the crumbled letter he’d found while searching for his tablet the other day, smoothing it as flat as he could and laying it out next to the flowers. It was starting to get a little worn from how many times he’d read and reread it, the unsigned love letter addressed to Tony. It made him go all gooey inside every time he looked at it, made him grin to himself like an idiot whenever he thought about it and had earned him more than a few Looks when working out with Nat.

The thing was, there were a very limited number of people with the access codes to be responsible for the letter and flowers. Tony certainly knew who he was _hoping_ might be behind it - and he had to admit that love letters and flowers definitely seemed like Steve’s style. And there’d been so many moments when he was sure that Steve was going to ask him out. But admittedly, finding flowers in the trash didn’t seem particularly promising. It didn’t help that Tony had always been way better at understanding machines than people - and that went triply so when it came to people who had an actual vested interest in dating. He sighed and pouted at the flowers and letter before admitting defeat, and calling Rhodey.

***

Steve had spent the next couple of days to himself. He figured that if he avoided everyone, then no one would realize that he was avoiding Tony specifically. And so far, at least, no one had come looking for him. He knew he only had a day or two more at most before his ‘just missed you’ texts stopped working as an excuse, but at least that would give him a little more time to adjust.

He was a lot more devastated than he’d expected. Without quite realizing it, he’d somehow convinced himself that Tony would always be there, that he just had to get up his courage, and ask, and everything would fall into place after that. Which wasn’t a fair expectation, and he knew that, but it didn’t make things hurt any less in the meantime. He’d always have Tony as his friend, and he knew that too, but for now he just wanted to be sad and think about what he _didn’t_ have.

He couldn’t hide forever though, especially when he’d forgotten to order groceries, and so the morning of New Years Eve found him sneaking out of his rooms and heading for the common area in search of food. He’d checked before leaving his room, made sure that everyone was elsewhere, hoping to get in and out without running into anyone. Just his luck, then, that he’d be headfirst into the refrigerator when he heard a somewhat tentative, “Hey, Cap.”

Steve froze for a minute and then steeled himself, forcing a smile to his face because Tony hadn’t done anything wrong. “Hey Tony!” he said, trying not to wince at how falsely cheerful his voice sounded. Judging by the look that Tony gave him, he wasn’t entirely successful, but he still returned his smile.

“You’ve been a hard man to track down the past couple of days.”

“Uh, yeah! Just been... Busy. Working out, and um, stuff. Guess I just keep missing you. Well. Everyone.”

“Riiight.”

Tony gave him a confused look, silence hanging heavy and awkward between them, and Steve wanted to die because it was never supposed to be like this between them. Steve didn’t think he’d ever not known what to say to Tony; the two of them could talk for hours and hours without stopping, but here he was unable to think of a single word to say to one of his best friends. He could see Tony’s hands fidgeting, probably wanting to be anywhere else, and Steve wanted to cry.

“Um, well, I should...” He trailed off, gesturing vaguely toward the elevator, food forgotten. Tony just nodded, and Steve started to move away.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony asked suddenly, and Steve turned back in time to see Tony wince and then smile too wide to try and hide it. He was fidgeting again, fingers playing with a loose thread at the hem of his t-shirt and he chewed at his lip as he looked up at Steve. “I was, um... I was wondering, if you - I mean, if you’re not busy, but you probably are - but I was wondering if... Shit.”

There was a flush on his cheeks and Steve realized with a start that Tony was _nervous_ , awkward like he never was. Despite himself, Steve felt his own heart rate pick up. “Tony?” he prompted, voice rough.

Tony drew in a slow breath, smile going a little tight around the edges. “Sorry,” he said. “I swear, I used to be good at this. I know it’s last minute. I was going to ask you earlier, but I haven’t been able to find you the past few days, but I was wondering - what are you doing New Years Eve?”

He gave Steve a hopeful smile, and Steve just stared at him. Distantly he thought he should probably breathe or something, but he couldn’t seem to make sense of what was happening. Tony was... asking him out? But Tony already had a date for New Years, Tony was going out with Thor, and Steve couldn’t parse those two facts in his head.

“I mean, we don’t have to,” Tony was saying, hopeful smile fading. “I just thought you might not have plans yet. You were asking the other day, and I thought... Or I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date, if I read it wrong, I mean. We can just hang out as friends. Beats ringing in the new year alone, right?”

Steve still didn’t answer, and Tony’s smile disappeared entirely before his gaze dropped to his hands.

“Or we can just pretend I never said anything. Um. I’m gonna go hide in the lab until this stops being embarrassing, so I’ll probably see you in like. Three years. Call me if there’s an emergency.”

Tony started to leave, still not looking at Steve, and Steve wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but he knew he couldn’t let him go. Without thinking he reached out, grabbed Tony’s arm, and pulled him in for a kiss. Tony made a startled noise against his lips, but before Steve could think of letting him go he was kissing him back, tentative at first and then harder when Steve didn’t pull away. Steve made a desperate sounding noise when Tony’s tongue slipped in his mouth, his hands moving to tangle in Steve’s hair, and he pushed harder into Tony, the two of them stumbling backwards until Tonys back hit the counter.

They broke apart then, both breathing hard, and Tony laughed a little as he stared up at Steve. “Um, hey,” he said, smile so wide it looked like it hurt.

“Hey,” Steve said back, flushing a little at how rough his voice sounded. Tony didn’t seem to mind, leaning up to kiss Steve again.

“So, um... Is that a yes for tonight?”

“Yes,” Steve said quickly. “Are you kidding? Of course it’s a yes. Do you have any idea... I’ve been trying to get up the courage to ask for ages, but I thought you were seeing Thor?”

“Thor??” Tony repeated, looking confused but happy. “Why would I be seeing Thor? Steve, I’ve been in love you with you for years. I’m definitely not seeing anyone else, I promise.”

Steve beamed at him and kissed him again, feeling Tony’s answering smile against his own lips. “Good,” he murmured, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop smiling. “Because I’m kind of in love with you too.”

Tony stared at him, eyes wide, and then laughed delightedly. There wasn’t much Steve could do in the face of that other than wrap his arms around Tony, hauling him in for a hug, placing a kiss on his temple that had Tony beaming.

**EPILOGUE**

Twelve hours later found Steve and Tony curled up on the couch together, legs splayed out the length of the cushions with Steve’s arm wrapped around Tony’s shoulder and Tony leaning fully into Steve’s side. It was a position they’d been in a thousand times before, made all the better for the fact that Steve could now lean over and steal a kiss from Tony whenever he wanted - which was approximately every ten seconds. The sipped champagne and watched the ball drop, the sounds of the other celebrating avengers filtering in through the walls. They’d go and join them in for a bit, but for now they were content to ring in the new year with just the two of them. Steve couldn’t help hoping that the old wives’ tale about your midnight activities predicting your year ahead would be true, because he could definitely see himself spending a lot of time kissing and cuddling Tony in the immediate future.

Smiling to himself, he leaned down to kiss Tony’s temple. “Happy New Year, Shellhead,” he whispered into Tony’s hair.

Tony beamed right back at him. “Happy New Year, Winghead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, y’all!


End file.
